There are many environments in which it is desirable to put a label on a transparent surface, such as a glass window (like a store window, windshield of a vehicle, etc. ) so that indicia on the label is visible through the glass. It is also often desirable for the label to have both variable information and non-variable information.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for the production of labels, typically removable labels, for use with transparent surfaces, which readily may be provided with non-variable indicia, and then may be sent to a customer or ultimate user site for the printing of variable indicia. The invention also relates to a particular label produced according to the invention. Despite the great utility and versatility of labels produced according to the invention, they are produced in a very simple and straightforward manner with no wasted effort or components.
There are two embodiments of label according to the present invention. In the first embodiment of the label, an adhesive coat is provided on the front face of a clear film (such as polyester, polyethylene, polystyrene, or polypropylene). The adhesive coat is preferably a removable adhesive, such as Franklin Covinax 210-00, or the like. To protect the adhesive coat it preferably is covered with a suitable silicone release liner. On the back face of the film non-variable indicia is reverse printed (that is, printed in mirror image so that the alphanumeric characters thereof are readable through the transparent surface to which the label is to be applied, and through the plastic film). Also on the back face of the film is a toner receptive coating (e.g., such as Water Ink Technology WVL001680 or the like), over the printing on the film. Variable indicia is :reverse printed on the toner receptive coating, so that both the non-variable and variable indicia are readable through the transparent surface, plastic film, and--in the case of the variable indicia--the toner receptive coating. To use the label one merely removes the release liner and presses the removable adhesive into contact with the transparent surface.
In a second embodiment, the basic components are the same, only instead of a toner receptive coating a second adhesive coating (such as a permanent adhesive) is applied to the back face of the film, and a second release liner is placed over the permanent adhesive coat. At the customer or user site, the second release liner is removed and variable indicia is printed on a paper sheet, and the paper sheet is pressed into engagement with the permanent adhesive. When the first release liner is removed and the label is pressed into contact with the transparent surface, both the variable and non-variable alphanumeric characters are readable through the transparent surface, and film, and in the case of the variable data, the permanent adhesive.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of making a label having variable and non-variable indicia from a plastic film having front and back faces, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Applying an adhesive to the front face of the transparent film. (b) Printing non-variable indicia on the back face of the film. (c) Applying a coating over the non-variable indicia printed on the back face of the film. And, (d) providing printed variable indicia so that it is in operative contact with the coating on the back face of the film.
Step (b) may be practiced by reverse printing non-variable indicia, and step (d) is practiced so that the variable indicia is visible through the film. There is also typically the further step (e) of applying the adhesive on the front face of the film to a transparent surface so that both the variable and non-variable indicia are visible and readable through the transparent surface and transparent film.
Step (c) may be practiced by applying a toner receptive coating to the back face of the film in which case step (d) is practiced by reverse printing directly on the toner receptive coating. Alternatively, step (c) is practiced by applying an adhesive coat to the back face of the film, in which case step (d) is practiced by printing variable indicia on a bond paper sheet, and applying the sheet to the adhesive coat on the back face of the film.
The invention further comprises a method of creating a label or intermediate, using a web of transparent film having front and back faces, comprising the steps of substantially sequentially: (a) Applying an adhesive coat to the front face of the web of transparent film. (b) Applying a release liner to the adhesive coat on the front face of the film. (c) Reverse printing indicia on the back face of the film. And, (d) cutting the web into sheets or folding it into pads.
The invention also comprises a label of a transparent film having front and back faces, a first adhesive coat (preferably removably adhesive) disposed on the front face, and reverse printed indicia on the back face. When the adhesive is placed in contact with a transparent surface, printed alphanumeric indicia on the back face are readable through the surface, first adhesive coat, and film.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple functional, and versatile label readable through transparent surfaces, and method of production and utilization thereof. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.